chapter 2
by ILuvTVdForLife
Summary: How elena will deal with her life and a new character that is here to help


***Attention I do not own vampire diaries or anything of it ; this is all for fun***

Chapter 1 _**Red**_

I breathe in the air as if it is my last taken breath. I'm not aware of my surrondings but I feel someone very familiar by my side. I didn't know what I was doing until Stefan, who was beside me came over to wipe my tears. He was also crying.

"Elena I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen."

he said At first I didn't realize what he was talking about and for a second I thought Matt was dead.

But, it wasn't Matt he was talking about it was me. I was dead. Then I began to cry even more, realizing that my whole dream of becoming a mother, going to college and dying old had all vanished into thin air. Life was gone out of view. My life is gone and can't believe it. Gone, gone and gone. I had no choice if I wanted to become a vampire or not I don't even know how it happened. All I know is that I can't leave Jeremy behind or the people who have fought to keep me alive. Stefan craddled me for a while before it was my time to make my "decision" of course we knew what the choice would be. But before I took my trip onto becoming a vampire Damon came into the room. His blue eyes looked distressed and looked at Stefan with so much fury. I needed to protect Stefan and keep Damon calm at the same time.  
"Damon please can you help me out to the room so I can tell every one i'm fine."

he looked at me strange but didn't argue. He held his arm out so I could hang on to and we walked out of the room, Stefan followed. I could see eveyone's face in distress just as Damon. Bonnie came up to me and had a tear still rolling down her face but kept a smile as bright as she could.

"Elena I just want you to know that I will always love you no matter how different you are cause you will always be a sister to me and I love you."  
I didn't know what to say but Bonnie hugged me and stepped back and let Caroline have a word with me.  
"Everything will be fine, just dont't overthink it."

she winked and kissed me on my forehead. I felt like Caroline was talking more about Damon and Stefan than my transition. I looked over to Jeremy but he turned his face away from mine. I wanted run and hug him but I knew this was not going to help with anything. Matt came up to me and held my hand. He was on cruches, thank goodness that was the only injury.

"Thank you," He said. he started to tear up which I hated to see.  
" Do anything you want Matt but please don't thank me."

I sat and talked with everyone for a while before we realized what time it was and what I needed to do. I wanted Stefan to be there with me so he did. We went back into my room or unit. There were bloodbags on the counter and I started getting a smelling sensation.

"Do you smell that?" I asked Stefan " Thats your vampire senses being heightned." he said " Is it from the blood?" I asked " Yeah." he said He moved back as I went toward the blood as if he didn't want to interrupt me or get into the way.

I looked at him one last time cause that would be the last time as I looked at him human. I mouthed out the words "I love you" and he said the same thing back. I looked at the blood bag and began to drink it but once it hit my tongue I spat it right out in disgust. It was a terrible mixture of salt and a distinct stench. But then I got this wanting this craving for it. I took the blood bag and began tearing it into pieces. The blood rushed through my body.  
I felt like as if I was on a high that would never end. I wanted more and more.  
I repeated this over until there were no bags left and I was full. I looked at Stefan.

"I'm a monster." I said "You are anything but." he said I cried into his shoulder . " Shh shh." he said That night I felt in a way I never felt before, everything was now rushed. At this moment would've been the wrong time but I had a lust over Stefan, to make love to him or to do what ever I want with him.  
I also felt fast like I could runway from everyone. I felt stronger like I could crush everything that tried to stop me. I was disgusted in the way some people view the world and so many questions were floating in my head. Who's blood did I consume, where was Tyler and who do I want to spend my eternity with? But all of that changed though when I went to sleep. I lost my train of thought and I felt small even smaller than when I was human.I don't know if it was a dream or a nightmare but it was one thing,

Red.

***AUTHORS NOTE***

**WELL HOW DID YOU LIKE IT**

**BE A CRITICIZER BECAUSE I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW WHAT I CAN DO BETTER**

**ALSO I AM A STELENA FAN BUT; I DON'T MIND DELENA SO I WILL PLAY FAIR **

**ALSO THIS WILL PROBABLY BE A VERY LONG STORY I CAN'T STRESS THE AMOUNT OF HOW EXCITED I AM **

**I AM FINISHED WITH CHAPTER 2 AND SHOULD BE UP AFTER I'M FINISHED WITH SCHOOL AND THEN I CAN REALLY WORK ON THIS THANK GOD FOR SUMMER BREAK**

**ANYWAYS I'M BABBLING ON WHILE I SHOULD BE STUDYING SO HERE IT IS AND **

**IT WILL BE TEEN NOW WELL MOST OF IT BUT I MIGHT HAVE SOME M STUFF IN IT**


End file.
